


A Pleasant Night

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Lingerie, PWP, Smut, uh yeah its smut? its smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: "“Wonderful,” replied Thorin, stepping closer and sneaking a quick kiss from her girlfriend. Bilbo pressed closer when Thorin meant to pull away."Or: one time, I wrote fem!bagginshield smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in 2015 but at the time i was a little intimidated about posting explicit smut, especially f/f 
> 
> and now i want it posted so here we are. i edited it a bit but not very much, i hope people enjoy it? because I SURE DO and anyway we need more f/f fics

“Do you want to come over tonight?”

Bilbo’s voice was soft against her ear as she brushed past. It startled Thorin, almost causing her to drop the files she’d been flipping through. The secretary had the decency to look a slight embarrassed, though it did nothing to stop her smile. 

“Sorry, was that too forward?”

“No, I.. I..” Thorin swallowed, looking curiously at the wall. She was not avoiding meeting Bilbo’s eyes, it was just that the wall was very interesting all of the sudden. “I would love to come over.”

“Oh, good!” Bilbo beamed, stepping closer to Thorin. They were alone at the moment, the copier room deserted. “I know, I probably shouldn’t talk about this with you while we’re at work…”

She had to swallow again in order to meet Bilbo’s eyes. There was a spark in them, as though Bilbo knew exactly what she was doing. 

“It’s fine,” said Thorin quickly. “I mean, no one’s around right now…”

“Right,” Bilbo murmured. “Well, then I shall see you around seven for dinner? We’ll just be at my place. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful,” replied Thorin, stepping closer and sneaking a quick kiss from her girlfriend. Bilbo pressed closer when Thorin meant to pull away. She would have continued the kissing but the sharp sound of a pair of heels coming up the hall swayed her away from that. 

Bilbo winked at her after they’d separated. 

“Later.”

 

Thorin had looked herself over three times in the mirror, at the least, before she’d left her apartment for Bilbo’s place. She wanted tonight to go well. 

That was the main reason she felt extremely red in the face when her girlfriend opened the door. Standing in her favorite pair of sweats and a dark tank top. Bilbo blinked at her, glancing over her suit quickly before quirking an eyebrow. 

“You’re certainly dressed up for a night in.”

“I did not think…” Her blush only deepened. “I can go home and change.”

Though, that was not ideal. 

Bilbo shook her head and ushered the other woman in, before looking her over again. 

“Well, you’re not going home now that you’re here. Hang on.”

She ran off into her bedroom but was back a moment later, with a neatly folded pile of clothing in her arms. It looked to a similar style of what Bilbo herself was wearing. 

“I think you’d rather be more comfortable, for tonight. You can change in the bathroom. It gives me a little time to finish cooking.”

Thorin frowned as she accepted the clothes. Bilbo had said seven, hadn’t she? Had Thorin arrived too early? She’d been worried about showing up too late, as was the case on their second date. Bilbo seemed to sense the inner turmoil she was having. 

“I should have started cooking earlier, don’t worry. It’s almost done anyway, just a few minutes!” 

She smiled and pushed up onto her toes to kiss Thorin’s cheek before hurrying back into the kitchen. Thorin breathed out, shook her head and then headed toward the bathroom. She’d been inside the home of Bilbo Baggins enough times she couldn’t lose her way anymore. 

Thorin avoided glancing at herself in the mirror while she changed into the clothes Bilbo had provided her. As she tugged the shirt over her head, she worried that they might not fit. Thorin was a good deal taller than Bilbo, not to mention that their busts were different. The shirt fit fine on her. In fact, it fit  _ comfortably _ . The pants Bilbo had provided her did as well. 

With a slight frown, she headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Bilbo had set a dish of lasagna on the counter to cool. At the moment, she was pouring wine into two glasses. Thorin must have made a noise, as the smaller woman glanced up. 

“Oh, there we are! That’s much better.”

Thorin crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow as her girlfriend walked slowly over. “These fit a little too well, Bilbo?”

“Well, you see, that’s because those are actually yours,” snickered Bilbo, handing Thorin one of the glasses. “I’m no thief, you’re the one who has been leaving your clothes here. I  _ thought _ you might not know you were doing that.”

“It’s not funny,” muttered Thorin, drinking from the glass. Bilbo merely smiled in response before urging her to sit down so they could eat. 

 

Normally, Bilbo prepared dessert as well but tonight did not seem to be the case. She sat there for a good moment, smiling softly over the table at Thorin. 

“What would you like to do now?” 

Bilbo tilted her head. 

“I mean, you’re the one who invited me over, so you must have plans for us.” Thorin avoided her gaze, looking intently at the design on the plate. They were quite nice. She had never noticed that before. 

“Want to watch a movie, then?”

And that was how Thorin found herself, an hour later, on the couch with Bilbo tucked snugly up against her side. They’d been watching some movie, though she hadn’t been paying much attention and especially not in the last few minutes. 

Bilbo’s hand, which had been settled on her lap for the last hour, had come to rest on her thigh. It was slowly creeping further up. When Thorin had turned her head the first time, Bilbo had not been looking at her. She was fairly certain Bilbo was going to continue watching the movie, as though she wasn’t doing anything else. 

Her fingers brushed further up Thorin’s thigh. 

Her index finger snagged then curled around the waistband of the sweats Thorin was wearing. Thorin’s breath hitched slightly. Before she could do anything more than that, Bilbo had slipped her finger further into the sweats. When her fingers brushed the other material, she paused. 

“What’s this?”

Bilbo looked at Thorin, raising an eyebrow. Thorin opened her mouth as if to reply, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. This was not how she had planned for this part of the evening to go. Her girlfriend blinked back at her and tugged gently on the garment. 

“Well, if you’re going to make me  _ guess _ … it’s  not the normal material of your underwear,” said Bilbo as she brushed her finger against the material and Thorin’s skin. “It’s too… silky. Are you wearing lingerie?”

Bilbo had raised one of her eyebrows and she was not fighting the smile off her lips. Thorin swallowed. 

“You  _ are _ .”

“I am,” she breathed. Any effort left for speech left her almost instantly when Bilbo’s hand slipped fully into her sweats. Her fingers teased lightly over the silk. 

“What were you planning?” Bilbo grinned as she shifted, leaning up to press an open kiss to Thorin’s throat. 

Her hand moved, her fingers coming up and attempting to tug the panties down. That didn’t work well and Bilbo hummed, slipping her fingers under them instead. Thorin breathed in sharply, feeling her abdomen tense up slightly. The breath turned into a slight whine as Bilbo slipped a finger down further. 

“Oh,” she cooed. “Oh, you are  _ wet _ .” 

Thorin tired biting off a soft moan as Bilbo added her middle finger to her index, pressing softly into the wetness. She rubbed gently, smiling against Thorin’s neck as she slid her fingers back and forth. When Thorin gasped and her leg twitched involuntarily, Bilbo practically purred. 

“Shh, I’ve got you.”

Bilbo pressed her fingers gently against her clit, rubbing insistently. That set Thorin off almost instantly, her legs moving restlessly. Bilbo had, though Thorin hadn’t noticed, slipped her hand up under her shirt and fondled one of her breasts through the thin material of the bra. 

“You’re all prettied up for me,” murmured Bilbo as she pinched Thorin’s nipple lightly. “I’d really hate to ruin it.”

“I don’t, oh,” gasped Thorin, as Bilbo moved her fingers lower to tease at her entrance. “I don’t give a damn about the stupid underwear!”

“I do,” said Bilbo, pulling away her hands and grinning as Thorin glared at her slightly. “Do you think the couch is large enough?”

“It was doing just fine being large enough a few seconds ago,” grumbled Thorin, though she moved willingly when Bilbo pushed her to lie back. “Well?”

Bilbo had set herself between Thorin’s thighs with a grin, forcing the other woman to open her legs fully. 

“I think it will do for now.”

“For what?” 

Bilbo grinned up at her before ducking down and pressing a soft kiss to Thorin’s belly. She felt the woman tense slightly before relaxing. 

“Relax,” she breathed against Thorin’s skin, grinning when she shivered in response. “I’m not doing anything you won’t like, I promise.”

She heard Thorin grumble under her breath but ignored it in favor of pressing kisses down Thorin’s belly. She had a small trail of hair, which Bilbo quite liked peppering kisses down, if only because of the noises it elicited out of her girlfriend. 

She had to pause, however, and tug slightly at the waistband of the sweats. 

“These are going to have to go, come on,” she insisted but it wasn’t more than a few seconds before Thorin was tugging and kicking them off. And she looked very good on Bilbo’s couch in a pair of panties and a tank top. 

Goodness, how had Bilbo not noticed the lingerie peeking out from the tank top? It was quite obvious. 

With a deep breath, she moved back to pressing kisses along Thorin’s skin. If she wasn’t as riled, she might have lingered there longer but above her she could hear Thorin’s whines. She tugged down her panties, pulling them off as Thorin lifted her hips up. It took some maneuvering but then Bilbo was tossing them on the ground.

Bilbo pressed her kisses lower, turning her head and biting the inside of Thorin’s thigh lightly. Thorin’s hips jerked slightly and she keened. 

“Bilbo,  _ please _ !”

She grinned turning her back and running her hands up Thorin’s thighs as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Again, her hips jerked but the noise that left her mouth was far more pleased. With a pleased noise herself, Bilbo moved one hand to spread Thorin open. 

This was something she’d done before. Thorin had likely realized what she was planning on doing.

Mostly because the sounds the woman made when Bilbo sucked softly on her clit were hard to argue with. Thorin grinded against her face, whimpering and gripping at the couch cushions. She only became more frantic when Bilbo pressed her tongue hard against her clit. 

Bilbo could spend a good amount of time doing just that, paying sole attention to Thorin’s clit with her tongue but that would take a while on its own to make her fall apart. At least, in her experience with her girlfriend. 

She pulled away for a moment, taking a second to readjust herself. This position could become uncomfortable and she’d likely be in it for a little while. Not _ too _ long, if she was lucky. 

Thorin’s chest heaved, bringing Bilbo’s attention briefly to her breasts. In Thorin’s frantics, the tank top had been pulled slightly. She was glad to know the bra matched the panties, at the least. She paused, pressing her thumb to Thorin’s clit and gently flicking. 

“B-bilbo, oh,” gasped Thorin, pressing into her thumb. 

That caught her attention more.  

She kept her thumb to its job, though she moved one hand up to fondle one of Thorin’s breasts. That combined stimulation could also be enough to get her off but Bilbo couldn’t help herself. From the moment she’d found out what Thorin had been hiding under her sweats, she’d wanted her mouth on her.

Bilbo pressed another kiss to her lips, smiling to herself as Thorin’s breath hitched. It wasn’t too difficult to nudge her tongue past her lips and then the little bit into Thorin. She ignored the loud cry and slid her tongue about the woman with no real aim but to stimulate. 

God, she was so wet, Bilbo hardly needed her own spit for anything. 

She waited for a moment, licking teasingly at her. Thorin tried bucking her hips forward and force Bilbo’s tongue inside more, but she was shaking too much and the motion aborted too early to have an effect. 

But it was encouraging. She wanted a little more of a taste before Thorin came. 

Licking her way in wasn’t the best way, especially since Thorin kept tensing as tremors wracked her body. She’d either have to push her tongue in immediately or stop her other touches. 

Within a second, Bilbo decided it was better, and Thorin was so close, to simply push in. She did just so and Thorin practically screamed. 

One of her hands, which had been clutching hard at the couch, came quickly to the back of Bilbo’s head for leverage. Thorin immediately began rocking her hips as Bilbo let take control. 

“Oh, oh, f-fuck,” cried Thorin, the words caught in between moans and gasps. It wouldn’t be too much longer. 

She’d been neglecting her clit ever since she’d pushed her tongue into Thorin but Bilbo stroked her thumb again, hoping that would be the tipping point. 

Thorin began shaking harder than before, her hand losing its grip in Bilbo’s hair. Slowly, savoring the last moments before Thorin came, she pulled away. 

Bilbo much preferred watching Thorin as she came apart. 

After a couple of minutes had passed, she ran one of her hands soothingly over Thorin’s still trembling thigh. 

“How was that?” She asked softly. 

Thorin breathed in as though she was going to answer and then let the breath go. Bilbo didn’t push her for an answer immediately, only continued petting her fingers carefully over her thigh. Thorin was almost always overwhelmed immediately after and couldn’t manage speaking for a couple of minutes. 

Once her thighs stopped trembling, Thorin took a deeper breath. 

“That was… not intended.”

She shot Bilbo an amused look, because Bilbo had a bemused look on her face. 

“You wore lingerie over here and you weren’t expecting  _ something _ like that?”

“Actually, I had other plans, if you’d like to know…”

Bilbo grinned. 


End file.
